<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not There Yet by call_for_help</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744089">Not There Yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_for_help/pseuds/call_for_help'>call_for_help</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Longmire (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cady is flustered, Episode: s05e01 A Fog That Won't Lift, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, retcon of things canon didn't explain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_for_help/pseuds/call_for_help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after Cady found Walt shot in his cabin. She still hasn't told him about her job offer when she stops by Jacob's office with a question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not There Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short and sweet. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Cady walked down the hallway, optimistic that she would find Jacob in his office despite the late hour. Walt’s shooting had thrown off her whole day but when he checked out early instead of resting in the hospital she figured she needn’t abandon all her plans. She knocked at the door.</p>
<p class="p1">“Come in,” called Jacob. She walked in to find him sitting at his desk staring at a pile of paperwork, his jacket and tie abandoned on one of the chairs in front of his desk. “Oh, hey.” He took a second, longer look at her face and she watched as vague concern become stern certainty. “Wow. I always knew Walt had a temper but… I take it you’ve come to offer your resignation?”</p>
<p class="p1">Cady had all but forgotten the still obvious bruise under her eye, and how it might be interpreted. A slightly bewildered look appeared on her face, as she rushed to reassure him, “Uhh, no. I haven’t… it <em>was</em> actually my dad that…” she gestured to her eye, “but it was an accident. He was shot,” she concluded as if that would fill in all the blanks.</p>
<p class="p1">“Ah. I hadn’t heard. I take it he’s going to pull through?” he asked, probably more for politeness’ sake than anything else, she thought, given her obvious lack of grief.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah.” She paused, taking the opportunity to sit down, and guessed that he didn’t really want any more details.</p>
<p class="p1">“Good, that’s good,” he replied, slightly under his breath, letting his gaze trail distractedly around the room before bringing his eyes back to hers. “So, what really brought you here Cady?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Um, you weren’t here when I came to pick up the check so I came by to sign the contract. Speaking of, as a lawyer, I would generally advise doing those things in the opposite order.” Her good-natured smile brought a smirk to his lips and the trace of a glint to his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">“Actually, I don’t have a contract for you.” Her brows knit in disbelief but he continued before her stammered confusion could leave her mouth. “Well, nothing too specific anyways. The plan is to get a whole department started to oversee community outreach, of which the legal aid would be a part but…” He sighed, drumming his fingers on the desk absentmindedly, “we’re not there yet.”</p>
<p class="p1">His eyes perused the mess of papers in front of him, a mix of determination and weariness momentarily settling on his face at the thought of battles yet to come. “In the meantime, I didn’t want to pass up the opportunity of getting you on the payroll. It’s hard enough to find a decent lawyer in Durant, but to have one walk into my office who genuinely cares about justice for the Rez beyond her own paycheck,” his fingers stilled and he brought his gaze back to her, “well you can see how I thought it was meant to be.”</p>
<p class="p1">She blushed at the compliment, secretly very pleased as well to have stumbled into this opportunity, now that it had had time to sink in. “I don’t know about that, but I’ll certainly do my best,” she deflected, hoping she didn’t look as flustered as she felt. “So did you have that ‘contract’ ready or…?”</p>
<p class="p1">She watched as he pulled a single piece of paper from a drawer and handed it to her. Reading it quickly she reached for a pen and signed before passing it back. Feeling that she had accomplished her task and unsure of any additional topics of conversation to produce she started to rise from her chair. “Well, I guess that’s that. Goodnight Mr. Nighthorse.” She turned to leave but was held back by his voice.</p>
<p class="p1">“Cady…” he chastised. Turning back around she caught his eyes, firm but not unkind, and understood.</p>
<p class="p1">“Goodnight Jacob.”</p>
<p class="p1">This time he let her leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>